


Squidward Joins The Dark Side

by JustBeStill



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, But I hope you like it anyway, Death, Dismemberment, He loves doing this, Killing Spree, Murder, Mutilation, Revenge, Serial Murder, Sith Lords, Squidward goes on a murder spree, Squidward is a savage, Star Wars - Freeform, i wrote this in late 2012, just to caution you - Freeform, lots of gore here - Freeform, so it’s a bit dated, this is a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Squidward kills Mr. Krabs.





	1. The Beginning

Squidward sat in his tiki head home, attempting to come up with a plan to rid himself of his annoying neighbors, Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star. He had attempted to move to another town to escape them several times in the past, but each time his plans were ruined by those two. Oh how I wish I could escape from this hellhole. Thought Squidward sadly.

Meanwhile, far above the ocean, in space, a Star Destroyer was orbiting the Earth. On board that ship was its commander, the fearsome Darth Vader. He was looking for a new apprentice. 

An Imperial Officer walked up to him and saluted. "Lord Vader, we have found a civilian of the ocean town of Bikini Bottom, and we think that you should interrogate him for information about the Rebel Alliance!" 

Vader looked at him angrily, before Force Choking him and hurling the officer out the window, into space. "Don't tell me what to do, Commander." 

He turned to another Imperial Officer. "You, beam this person aboard the ship" 

The officer saluted. "Yes sir, right away." And activated the tractor beams. 

Squidward was on the ship a few minutes later, gasping for air. An Imperial Stormtrooper provided him with a water helmet so he could breathe. 

Putting it on, Squidward looked around fearfully. "WHERE AM I?" He screamed. 

"Calm down, Mr. Tentacles" Vader said calmly. "You are aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer, and we have some questions for you." 

Squidward looked at Vader, confused. "Questions? Questions about what?"

"Regarding the Rebel Alliance. Have you heard of any new information about their next Imperial target? If you have, tell us immediately so that my forces may hunt down and destroy this threat." 

Squidward thought a moment, then smiled evilly. This might be my only chance to get rid of Spongebob. "Um, yes. I know where they are. They are in Bikini Bottom, seeking refuge from the Empire. I saw them earlier today." 

Vader was silent for a few seconds. "Thank you, Mr. Tentacles. We will send a Stormtrooper squad down there to investigate this claim." 

"Wait!" Squidward blurted out suddenly. "Maybe I can help with that. Give me one of those light sabers and some cool Sith Robes and I'll have this problem of yours fixed in no time."

"Very well. Come to my chambers and I will hook you up." Vader said, motioning for Squidward to follow him. 

This is great! Squidward thought happily. He could finally have his vengeance! 

"Here we are," Vader said, stopping at his chambers. They opened to reveal a room with extra Sith Robes and Sith lightsabers. 

Vader picked up a light saber and handed it to Squidward. "This is your lightsaber. Guard it with your life." 

Then Vader handed him a Cloak. "Here is your Robe. It will conceal your identity, as well as make you more menacing and badass." 

Squidward smiled up at him gratefully. "Thank you, Lord Vader!"

"We will beam you back to Bikini Bottom now. Good luck on destroying the rebels, Mr. Squidward." 

And with that, he was back in his home, with his new badass Cloak and Lightsaber. Putting them on, he laughed. Time to start killing the "Rebels"...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squidward kills Mr. Krabs.

Squidward decided to start with his greedy, cheapskate of a boss, Mr. Krabs. He began walking to his soon-to-be former place of employment, The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. 

This should be fun thought Squidward with an evil smile. He walked through the front doors of the restaurant and ignited his lightsaber, killing all of the customers so he and his boss could have a little privacy, as well as to prevent any living witnesses. 

Mr. Krabs came out of his office just as Squidward killed the last customer in the restaurant. Krabs’ eyes widened. “Mr. Squidward! What in Davy Jones’ locker do ye think yer doing?!” 

Squidward gazed at his boss, a look of hatred plastered to his face. Krabs is the reason for my suffering. He is the reason I'm miserable. He has to pay for that. Thought Squidward angrily. He began advancing on Mr. Krabs. 

For each step Squidward took toward Krabs, the crustacean took a step back, until his back was against the wall. Cowering with fear, he pleaded for his life. “P-Please don't hurt me! Okay, Okay, hurt me, but don't take me money!” 

Squidward laughed sadistically. “Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, not yet anyway. I want you to suffer first.” 

Mr. Krabs’ whimpering continued as Squidward strode into the crabs office and opened the safe. Calling him in, Squidward lit a match. 

Realizing what Squidward was about to do, Mr. Krabs moved to protect his earnings. “NOOOOOO! NOT ME MONEY! I WONT LET YOU!” 

Rolling his eyes at the pathetic attempt to save his money, Squidward began using The Force to Force-Choke Krabs. Flinging him across the room, the squid began burning the money, laughing loudly. Sweet revenge. Oh, how good it feels. He thought as he watched his former bosses most prized possessions burn to dust. 

Unfortunately, The Sith Apprentice was so interested in his revenge that he failed to notice Krabs slowly stagger to a standing position behind him. 

Releasing a roar of defiance, Krabs lunged at his former employee, earning a startled cry of surprise from his adversary. 

Squidward quickly recovered, however, and sent a blast of Force Lightning at Krabs. The red inferior creature screamed as wave after wave coursed through him. 

Squidward decided he was tired of toying with his prey, and stabbed the Krabs through the head with his lightsaber, killing him instantly.

To make sure his revenge on his ex-boss was truly complete, he set the restaurant ablaze, walking out of the burning building toward his next target, Krabs’ daughter, Pearl.


	3. Pearl

Squidward knocked on the front door to Mr. Krabs’ home, Krabs being dead, of course. 

Pearl answered the door almost immediately. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Squidward. “Oh, it’s you.” She sneered nastily. 

Squidward smiled. “Hello, Pearl. I’m here to inform you that your father had a little… accident at work this morning.” 

Pearl looked worried. “An accident? Why didn't the police tell me? Is he okay?” 

Squidward waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Oh, he’s fine.” He lied. 

Pearl relaxed. “Good. I worry sometimes. Dad’s greed has earned him a lot of enemies over the years. I know I'm not always the nicest daughter, but I do care about him. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know WHAT I would do.” 

Squidward laughed. “Yes, I'm sure.” He kept Pearl distracted as he reached for his lightsaber. “But, I also came here for another reason.” He ignited his lightsaber. 

Pearl stared at it. “What is THAT thing?” She asked curiously. “I bet it's worth a lot of money.” Squidward inspected the weapon. 

“Oh, I'm sure it is. Its handmade by Lord Vader himself.” 

Pearl glared at him. “Who is that?” 

Squidward sighed. As dumb as ever he thought. “No more talk.” He said menacingly, his voice carrying a tone that made Pearl shiver slightly. “Lets get started, shall we?” 

Squidward forcefully entered the anchor and began slashing. Blood and limbs flew in all directions, screams of pain and fear filled the air, but they fell on deaf ears and went unheard by most of the residents of Bikini Bottom. The few who DID hear the screams thought it was just a couple of teenagers being rowdy, and ignored the sounds. 

Squidward stood over Pearl, who was still alive but unable to move, due to all of her limbs being hacked off. She wept and plead for her life desperately. “Please, whatever you want from us, just take it!” 

Squidward giggled darkly. “Oh, you poor, innocent, stupid creature. You don't get it, do you? I LIED about your father being alright. In fact, he is very much NOT alright, considering the fact that he’s DEAD!” 

Pearl’s eyes widened in horror and shock. “D-Dead?! How?!” 

Squidward savored this moment. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “Because I killed him!” 

Pearl started to sob. “Why? He was good to you! You should have been-“ 

“Grateful?” Finished Squidward. “Well, I wasn’t! In fact, I've wanted to kill him ever since he hired that yellow idiot, Spongebob! I’m GLAD he’s dead! My life is so much better without him around to badger me!” He forcefully thrust his saber into Pearl’s body, killing her. He walked out of the house, feeling joyful. He decided to celebrate for a little while before going after his NEXT target…

A/N: Dun dun duunnn! Who do you think Squidward's next victim will be? Let me know who you think it is!


End file.
